


Is This What a Good Brother Does?

by acey_darling



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Writing, Bare Hand Spanking, Begging, Brother/Sister Incest, Choking, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Edgeplay, F/M, How Do I Tag, Humiliation, I am a terrible person, I don't write plot, I swear I don't have a daddy kink, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Incest, Incest Kink, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Mocking, No Plot/Plotless, No Romance, Non-Consensual Spanking, Not Beta Read, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rules, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Struggling, Taboo, Teasing, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, being called a good girl is good, but so is being called a bad girl, cuckholding, degrading, kind of, virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acey_darling/pseuds/acey_darling
Summary: “I’m gonna gag you with my fucking cock and you’re going to fucking love it.” He snarled viciously with a laugh and when I shivered his smirk deepened.“You like to pretend you don’t want me but look at how wet you are for me already.” His fingers teased along my damp thighs“Carter-Carter stop it.” I should have realized that the more I fought him, the more fun he’d have breaking me into submission.“Don’t tell me what to do, you fucking slut!” He laughed, tightening his grip on me.“I’m going to have you right here and there’s nothing you can do to stop me.”





	Is This What a Good Brother Does?

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is deeply unedited. I started writing it like four years ago and haven't put too much time into it since but thought I might share it anyways.  
Quick Note: It is very taboo and could be triggering so please read at your own risk.  
Seriously, do not read this if you aren't comfy with fictional sibling incest and rape.  
Finally, let me know in the comments what kinks you want me to explore in this.  
I'm not sure how many chapters I want this to be but since it is lacking in plot, I don't have any particular end in mind I can write to my heart's content.  


“I’m gonna gag you with my fucking cock and you’re going to fucking love it.” He snarled viciously with a laugh and when I shivered his smirk deepened.  
“You like to pretend you don’t want me but look at how wet you are for me already.” His fingers teased along my damp thighs  
“Carter-Carter stop it.” I should have realized that the more I fought him, the more fun he’d have breaking me into submission.  
“Don’t tell me what to do, you fucking slut!” He laughed, tightening his grip on me.  
“I’m going to have you right here and there’s nothing you can do to stop me.”  
-  
“Carter! Stop it right now, you bastard!” I tried to push him away from me but he only smiled cruelly.  
“Or what, little sis? You’ll tell mom and dad? If you do I’ll just tell them how you splayed your legs open for me like a good little girl and how you moaned wantonly at the feeling of your big brother’s cock splitting you open. I’ll tell them how I got you right to the edge of cumming only to stop and make you beg for it. Think I should, sis? Think I should tell them?”  
his voice was teasing but there was a darker edge to it that let me know he was serious. I decided to try one last thing.  
“But you’re my brother! This is wrong!” Something sparked in his eyes when I said that and I knew I’d ruined any chance I may have had at changing his mind.  
“Yeah... and doesn’t that just make you feel so dirty? I mean it’s bad enough getting off on being shoved around and forced... but you? You’re such a filthy little slut that you’d get wet for your own brother!”  
“You-you’re sick!” I spit back in a shaky voice.  
“You know... that may be true. But what’s worse? Me fucking you, or you liking it?”  
I wanted to dispute it but I knew that if I did he’d only try harder to prove me wrong. Or at least that’s what I told myself until he taunted me again.  
“You’re not even trying to deny it. I bet you’ve wanted this all along. Tell me something, sweetheart. When you’re alone at night in your bed... do you slip your hand into your pants? Think about me shoving my thick cock into your dripping wet virgin pussy? Or maybe you think about how good my tongue would feel licking your clit...” he trailed off with a knowing smile as my cheeks grew pinker and pinker with each word.  
“Fuck you! I’m not perverted like you!” I hardly finished my sentence before he was dragging me roughly over to his bed. I yelped as he practically flung me across his lap.  
“Wait! What are you-“ I shrieked as his hand came down hard onto my ass.  
“Such a naughty girl... I think you have to be punished for talking back at me like that.” He slapped me again, showing me what he meant. I started squirming, desperately trying to get out of the absolutely humiliating position. This earned me another three hits, all firmer than the first.  
“Don’t make it worse for yourself. If you sit still and take it like a good girl, I just might fuck you after this.” he paused My struggling increased greatly and he laughed bitterly at my futile attempts to escape.  
“Bad girl.” With that, he began spanking me for real. After twenty or so hits he stopped to yank my skirt to my knees along with my panties. Before, the hits had stung but been bearable. Now... it took all I had to not scream. It felt like my lower half was on fire and I soon lost count of how many times his hand came down only to rise back up again. I stopped trying to get away from him. Instead decided the best form of defiance in this situation would be to not give him any reaction. Including any sounds. After all, he was clearly getting off on them.  
But he wouldn’t have it. He started hitting me harder and faster, something I hadn’t thought possible at this point.  
“Come on, sweetheart. Let me hear how much it hurts.”  
His breathing had gotten heavier, you could hear the arousal thick in his throat. When all he received was a few small whimpers, he halted his assault on my sore bottom and gently rubbed his hand over the reddened skin, resulting in a quiet hiss from me before he suddenly leaned down and harshly bit me in the same place he’d caressed.  
I couldn't help it. I let out a startled shout and he began again. It was like a dam had been broken and he knew it. I couldn’t keep quiet anymore. With every slap I cried out in pain until I was practically sobbing and finally, finally, he stopped.  
I was shaking and crying uncontrollably. He pet my hair soothingly, “Looks like you've had enough, yeah? Shh, it’s okay, baby. You did so well. Good girl. You’re such a good girl.”  
Humiliating.  
“Fuck off.” I mutter with a quick sniffle as I bring my sleeve up to wipe at my eyes.  
“Oh, I see. So you still haven’t learned then, huh? Maybe I need a different approach to make you respect me.” He mused.  
His fingers dipped down to rub along my wet heat and upon feeling my arousal, Carter let out a harsh laugh.  
“See? I knew you fucking loved this. I knew you wanted me. Feel this, my sweet kitten? This is proof you’re my whore. I have a question for you though...” His hand was still rubbing along and teasing my entrance, never fully slipping inside. By this point, I’d shoved my face into the sheets to muffle my ashamed whimpers of pleasure.  
“How many others have touched this tight little pussy of yours? How many guys have seen the look on your face when you can’t hold back any longer? How many guys have heard you moaning their name in pleasure...” His lips curled into a small smile when I let out a tiny utterance of need.  
When I didn’t give an answer, he grew impatient and pulled his hands away from me.  
“What... I... please. Don’t stop.”  
He teased me again before withdrawing once more.  
“Then answer.”  
“No one. No one else.” My answer was rewarded with him finally slipping his fingers into my soaking wet cunt and I let myself make a small noise in the back of my throat in response.  
“Good. I don’t want anyone else’s hands touching you unless it’s my decision to whore you out. Got it?”  
I didn't want to agree with his crude words, hated that he can make me feel so out of control and weak but I was scared of evoking his wrath so I quickly nodded my assent.  
A small growl came from above and I felt his other hand wrap around my throat.  
“We are gonna have rules here, babygirl. You’ll be better off if you learn to follow them.”  
I nodded again.  
“Rule one: when I ask you a question, you answer. A nod isn’t good enough. Understand?”  
“Okay. Okay.” I gasped out. His fingers were still curling inside me and I could hardly think straight  
“I want a yes or a no. And show some respect while you’re at it. I’m your superior. Act like it.”  
“How?” “Don’t be dumb. You know you should call me sir, don’t you? You must have seen it in porn. You could also call me anything else you like as long as it acknowledges I have power over you.” His fingers thrust particularly hard on the word power and my cheeks lit up like a flame. I had actually seen a few videos like the ones he was referring to. Mostly out of curiosity after reading kinky erotica on some fan blogs.  
"Like-like what?"  
"You could call me daddy..."  
"What the fuck, Carter?"  
He shot me a warning look and I cowered.  
"That wasn't very respectful now was it?" he tilted my chin up so I had to meet his eyes and finally stilled his hand inside of me.  
"No. No, sorry."  
A slow smile started to curl at his lips and he tightened his grip slightly around my neck. Quickly, I realized what I had done wrong. "Sorry, sir." he nodded in approval before continuing. “Rule two: you’re mine unless I decide to let someone else fuck you while I watch.  
Rule three: since you’re mine you can’t touch yourself unless you’ve asked permission. Not ever.  
Rule four: If you break any of the other rules you get punished however I see fit. Got it?" At this point, he was lazily rubbing circles on my clit and watching in amusement as I trembled lightly. There wasn't any turning back so I nodded before remembering that I was required to give more than that.  
"Yes, sir."

He took his fingers from my pussy and winked at me before wiping his hand off on his pants and leaving the room.  
He took my pride with him.


End file.
